starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zergling (StarCraft II)
|gun1name=Claws |gun1strength=5 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air= |gun1cool=0.696 (0.587 with Adrenal Glands) |gun1range=0.1 (melee) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Baneling |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=50 |makescore=25 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Zerglings have evolved, affecting such things as their appearance. They develop small wings when given the speed upgrade. Zerglings have been reduced in size and have much better path-finding than in StarCraft.Karune. 2008-09-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 44. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-05. Perhaps to balance this, the zergling's attack possesses a much higher cooldown in relation to the marine and zealot than it had in the original StarCraft. (An unupgraded zergling was able to attack almost twice for every time a fired, and had nearly a third of the 's cooldown. In StarCraft II an unmodified zergling cannot match this attack rate, and even with the Adrenal Glands upgrade the zergling can only strike twice for every attack.) Zerglings are strong against s, marauders, and stalkers, and weak against hellions, s, and banelings. Game Unit Abilities Upgrades Heart of the Swarm In Heart of the Swarm, zerglings can be upgraded into either raptors or swarmlings. At Level 10. Kerrigan can be given the Zergling Reconstitution ability, which causes killed zerglings to respawn immediately at the player's primary hatchery, up to 10 zerglings every 30 seconds. Upgrades Co-op Missions Zerglings are available to both Zagara and Kerrigan. Their zergling strains automatically evolve when they reach Level 13: Zagara gains swarmlings, and Kerrigan gains raptors. The two unlock zergling upgrades at certain commander levels: Kerrigan unlocks the following upgrades at Level 4, and Zagara acquires them at Level 6. Upgrades | | Development Zerglings could once have the following upgrades under the old mutagen gameplay mechanic: Zerglings were also scheduled to gain Corrosive Talons and Swarm Frenzy upgrades. Corrosive Talons increased their base damage by 20%.2011-10-21. IGN: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Pictures (PC). IGN. Accessed 2011-10-29. Strategies Zerglings are very useful for an early rush. If the opponent masses units or builds defensive buildings you can morph some of them into banelings, a superior choice against some unit types. Zerglings are useful even into the late game due to their ability to surround opponents quickly.Zerglings are always useful in late game due to their speed and ability to surround enemies. Banelings too are especially useful against both Zealots and Marines, even with their upgrades, and thus will always be useful to counter them. Additionally, Banelings are always useful in raiding, which should be done throughout the entirety of a StarCraft II game. Karune. 2009-03-16. Teir 1 Unit in Late Game. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-16. As of May, 2011, the most common early-game zergling tactic is to set them up at xel'naga towers.2011-05-20, Poll: A Smaller Type o' Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-05-30 Images File:Zergling SC2 Game2.jpg|A 'wing ling' also known as a 'speedling' File:Zergling SC2 DevRend1.jpg|A wingling in development File:Zergling SC2 HeadAnim1.gif|Development portrait Trivia In multiplayer, a mutant skin is available for zerglings that is unlocked upon reaching level 30 with zerg. It uses the model for swarmlings for base zerglings and raptors for zerglings with the metabolic boost upgrade. References